Megan Reed
Megan Reed is the head of neuro-scientific research on augmentations at Sarif Industries and Adam Jensen's former romantic interest in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background Megan Reed was born in Seattle, Washington, in 1995, the only child of two doctors who both decided early on that family life would never interfere with their careers. She moved to North Carolina around 2009-2010 and then moved to France in 2012, where she graduated Magna Cum Laude in Neurology & Psychology. She returned to the United States in 2018, was hired by Sarif Industries two years later as a genetic researcher. She became the head of the science team in 2023. As the head of neuro-scientific research on augmentations at Sarif Industries, Megan is in charge of advancing the applications of cybernetic augmentations for the company. David Sarif handpicked her due to her earlier work and extensive research in the field. It was also Megan who recommended Adam Jensen for the job as chief of security. In 2027, she was preparing to go to Washington D.C. along with other scientists to defend their research once again, but not before she confesses to Adam that this new discovery is too big. In an e-mail with David she explains she is afraid of possible questions concerning the first sample and Patient X. During the attack on Sarif Industries laboratories by the Tyrants, she is rendered unconscious by Jaron Namir as she attempts to defend the maimed Adam Jensen. The scene ends shortly thereafter, but six months later she is stated to have been killed and official autopsies have apparently been performed. However, Megan was never explicitly shown to have been killed, causing speculation on whether or not she may be alive. After Jensen's confrontation with Zhao Yun Ru at the top of the Tai Yong Medical tower, it is revealed that Megan's as well as her other team members' GPL implants are still active, meaning that they were not killed. She is eventually found in the Omega Ranch research facility in Singapore, guarded by Namir. Adam speaks to her after killing Namir and she is revealed to have been forced to work on her augmentation project for the benefit of the Tyrants and, by extension, the Illuminati. Megan and the other kidnapped scientists escape the Singapore facility with Adam's help. The D Project No matter which ending the player chooses, after the rather lengthy credits finish, a final cutscene plays. This cutscene reveals that Megan has chosen to work for Bob Page on a nanite-virus chimera - the D Project. Whether the nanite-virus chimera is the Gray Death, nanotechnological augmentations, the conception of JC Denton, or even just an intermediate predecessor to those technologies currently remains unknown. Furthermore, it is not clear whether Reed knows that Page is a member of the Illuminati or the full consequences of her decision to work on the chimera. Publications *AJ09-0921 Patient X Trivia *In Deus Ex, when JC Denton first goes to meet Manderley, the player can speak to his secretary, Janice Reed. It is unknown if there is a connection between Megan Reed and Janice, or if the name is merely a coincidence. *In the Missing Link DLC, when going to Burke's office to retrieve his prothesis, if the player enters his computer he will find an email stating that one of the scientist of the events from six months ago is still worried about her boyfriend. This hints that Megan still has feelings for Adam. This is an email conversation between Omega Ranch and Burke. Email is here http://oi39.tinypic.com/2m6788z.jpg and here http://oi43.tinypic.com/9pnwc8.jpg *One of the Computers of Omega Ranch you can find a full profile search on her. Stating age race etc. *In the Missing Link DLC if you search the compound computers, its revealed Megan Reed was in the prison in unknown circumstances or ethical events Behind the scenes *Michelle Boback, Megan's voice actress, is the wife of Elias Toufexis, who in turn voices Adam Jensen. Elias, on his YouTube channel, played off of that in his New Years video, which can be seen here. *Elias Toufexis also performance captured all of Adam's movements and facial expressions. Essentially, the entire character is his perfomance. (Like Gollum or Avatar) *Megan Reed's face model is based on Canadian Ukrainian top model Daria Werbowy http://cdn.eidosinteractive.com/mtl/marketing/Community/Cosplay/Megan.jpg *In the Director Cut version developer comment it has been revealed that Megan Reed was to suppose to be in Panchea after rescuing her from Omega and will have been to the end of the game. In helping and next to Adam Jensen for the Panchea map. Gallery MeganReed.png|Megan Reed concept art DX3 Megan Reed 4.jpg DX3_MeganConcept.png DX3_MegansOfficeConcept.png|Concept art, Megan's office DX3_ReedsOfficeConcept.png MEGANANDMRHUGH.jpg|A young Megan Reed shaking hands with Hugh Darrow 2012-11-24_00337.jpg 2012-11-24_00398.jpg 2012-12-11_00092.jpg DX3 megan reed sarif.jpeg|Reed in the laboratories of Sarif Industries DXHR Megan Reed Lab.png|Working on a prosthesis Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Trivia